starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bakura
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Wild Space | sector = | stelsel = Bakura System | zonnen = Bakura | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 302 dagen | rotatietijd = 22.9 uren | klasse = | diameter = 21.400 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = 1.05 standaard | terrein = Bossen Velden Bergen | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Kurtzen 9% Cratsch | gemigreerde = Mensen 95% | taal = Basic | inwoners = 68 miljoen | hoofdstad = Salis D'aar | munt = | staatsvorm = Democratie | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Salis D'aar, hoofdstad van Bakura Bakura was een planeet in Wild Space die net na de Battle of Endor de allereerste alliantie zag tussen de Rebel Alliance en het Galactic Empire. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Bakura lag in Wild Space op het uiteinde van de zeer dunbevolkte Shiritoku Spur. De planeet lag nog zuidwestelijker dan de Moddell Sector en daardoor was Bakura onbekend. Bakura was de 3de planeet in het stelsel en had twee manen. De planeet had drie continenten: Prytis, Braad en Kishh'Daar. Op Prytis lag de hoofdstad Salis D'aar. Bakura was een planeet waarop veel leven te vinden was. De Kurtzen waren een plaatselijk intelligent species dat later samenleefde met de kolonisten. Hun volk was langzaam aan het uitsterven toen de kolonisten landden en de Kurtzen beseften dat ze van geluk mochten spreken dat ze over zulke goede medicijnen konden beschikken dankzij de kolonisten. Cultuur De Bakurans waren onafhankelijk, snel geraakt en gewoon om op een ‘eiland’ te leven. Wanneer zij andere Bakurans ontmoetten, vroegen ze steeds of ze afstammelingen waren van de kolonisten en of ze in de Cosmic Balance geloofden. De meeste Bakurans haatten Droids vanwege een Droid opstand in het verleden. De Cosmic Balance nam een belangrijke plaats in op Bakura. De heilige tekst, de Fulcrum, werd geschreven door Dif Istuvi, de leidende hogepriester, en de orde werd gesticht door de Zanazi, de priesters-profeten. Bepaalde testen bepaalden welke functie een tiener zou krijgen in het verdere loop van zijn of jaar leven. De meeste inwoners leefden op het noordelijke Prytis continent. Op dit werelddeel en op Braad waren tal van Namana bomen aanwezig, die een zoete nectar bevatten waarvan onder andere snoep werd gemaakt. In de hoofdstad Salis D’aar leefden 7 miljoen Bakurans. De stad was cirkelvormig gebouwd. De grootste exportproducten waren: Repulsorlift spoelen en Namana producten. Importproducten waren medicijnen en technologie. Het Bakur Memorial Building was de plaats waar de regering van Bakura was gevestigd. De ambtenaars van het Empire namen ook hun intrek in dit gebouw. Door de alomtegenwoordige Repulsorlifttechnologie, had bijna alles op Bakura Repulsorlifts. Geschiedenis Bakura werd rond 153 BBY bevolkt door kolonisten en werkkrachten van de Bakur Company afkomstig van Hemei VI. Zij brachten hun eigen geloof, de Cosmic Balance, met zich mee. De planeet Bakura werd verkend en goedgekeurd door de Bakur Company. In de daaropvolgende jaren werd een Droid opstand teniet gedaan en werd er vrede gesloten met de Kurtzen van op Bakura. De Droid opstand werd gestart door het H’Lokk Consortium, een rivaal van Bakur Company. Daarom werden alle Droids uit openbare ambten geweerd en hadden de meeste Bakurans een haat jegens Droids. Deredith Arden werd de eerste Prime Minister van Bakura ondanks deze tegenslagen die de kolonisten moesten trotseren. Tijdens de Clone Wars stelde Bakura zijn grenzen open na een kortstondige tussenkomst van de CIS. Op die manier groeide de populatie op Bakura. Daarna werden nieuwe mijnen gesticht op drie buitenplaneten in het stelsel en op de twee manen van Bakura. De planeet werd uiteindelijk een belangrijke producent van Repulsorlift spoelen en niet lang na de Battle of Yavin werd Bakura bij het Empire geannexeerd. Bedrijven als Aratech, Akas-Adno en Mekuun gebruikten spoelen afkomstig van Bakura. Bedrijven op Bakura als Arden Repulsorlift en Bakur RepulsorCorp werden door het ISB in de gaten gehouden. Er waren wel degelijk opstandelingen op Bakura, die de rol van het Empire in vraag stelden, maar ze konden er niet voor zorgen dat hun groepering uitmondde in een burgeroorlog of een ander groot conflict. Legends Net na de Battle of Endor kreeg de Rebel Alliance een noodsignaal van op Bakura dat op het punt stond om te worden veroverd door de Ssi-ruuk. Om dit te voorkomen gingen de Heroes of Yavin een alliantie aan met de overblijvende Imperials en de Bakurans. Verschijning *Star Wars: Resistance **Rendezvous Point Bron *Truce at Bakura *Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas – Grid: G-16 + Online index *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds category:Wild Space category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire